


Barcodes and Barbies

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Jillybean. Just a little fic on Alec's thoughts after 'Designate This'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).

What if they'd told me that I was going to become a run away? Would it have changed my outlook on life?   
  
My name is Alec,  _she_  told me so. Who is ' _she_ ' you ask? Well, that's a story. I wasn't so sure it would work out when  _she_  was brought back to Manticore, the barracks were rife with rumor.   
_She_  had escaped before.  
_She_  was going to escape again, as the theory went. I was kinda curious I have to admit,  _she_  was good at her thing, but I was never sure what that was.  
So who is  _she_? Her name is Max, one of the original X-5's, can I say that I care about that? An original X-5, they were special. The soldier part of me is curious. The rest of me is screaming "Barbie! Barbie!"   
  
Can I say that I miss her? There's just something which makes me like her, I always have. Like when I was helping her 'escape' from Manticore, I almost fooled myself into thinking I was doing it for her.   
Interesting the way the mind works.  
Ah - but she'll never think that way. She's just a little girl. I think that I might actually be attracted to her, that's also an interesting thought.   
I miss her, only been a few hours, I miss her prescence.   
  
He was overjoyed to see her. Eyes Only, Logan Cale, whoever. I was kinda jealous, Max would never look at me that way. It hurts, I thought we had a rappor, I had tried to save her, at least that what's she thought.  
I'll try harder next time.   
I really promise I will.   
  
It's all just barcodes and barbie's. 


End file.
